


Lace and Ruffles

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Dirty Talk, Established OT3, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Other, PWP, Rimming, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel wears lingerie for date night. That's it, that's the story.





	Lace and Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

> for superfast-jellybitch and his amazing art of Gabriel (and Aziraphale) in lingerie

“You’re trying to get me drunk,” Gabriel said, as Crowley refilled his glass again. They were drinking red, and it was late in the evening as they sat together on Crowley’s sofa.

“It’s what you should expect when you drink with a demon.” Crowley’s free hand found its way to Gabriel’s thigh, and began trailing up to the white lace panties he was wearing. There was a little bow at the top of them, flirty and somehow perfect. Crowley let his fingers dip beneath the hem, teasing at him, making Gabriel nearly spill his wine. “You barely fit into these, you know.”

“It’s date night,” Gabriel said, gesturing at the negligee he was wearing on top. “It’s supposed to be sexy.”

At least, Aziraphale had looked sexy when he’d taken them both to bed in some very nice lingerie last week. He’d looked amazing, the way the fabric fit his body. Gabriel couldn’t stop looking at him, or touching him. And he’d wanted a little of that for himself, wanted to be looked at like he was something desired. He wanted Crowley to look at _him_ like that.

He got up and handed his glass to Crowley, then did a little spin to show off. The negligee was trimmed with light blue ruffles, and the main fabric was sheer enough to show his chest underneath.

“No complaints here.” Crowley grinned. He stood, setting the glasses on a side table, and advanced on Gabriel. 

He backed him up until Gabriel’s back hit the far wall, and Crowley put his hands on either side of him.

“Do you really like it?” Gabriel asked, breathless, hoping that the answer was yes.

Crowley grabbed his thighs and gave them a good squeeze. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this, infuriatingly sexy angels, tormenting me with how damn delicious you look.”

Gabriel’s eyelashes fluttered, and he reached out to pull Crowley in by his tie and press their lips together. Crowley pushed against him, his dick hard against his thigh.

“I want to get my tongue in you,” Crowley said, pulling away. “I want to get my dick in you and make you come in those lacy little panties.”

He brought a hand to Gabriel’s arse and grabbed, grasping at him, manhandling him.

“Bed?” Gabriel asked, moaning as Crowley began to kiss at his neck.

Crowley shook his head. “Turn around for me.”

Gabriel did, bracing his hands against the wall. “What--what do you--?”

“Let me _have_ you,” Crowley said, sliding to his knees on the floor behind him. Gabriel felt his fingers pulling his panties to the side, leaving them on, exposing his entrance. “Oh, these aren’t coming off for a _while_. Not until I’m done with this tight arse of yours.”

Gabriel gasped as he felt Crowley’s tongue against him, lapping at him, pulling his cheeks apart and licking at his hole.

“Crowley,” Gabriel mumbled. “I’m gonna come already.”

“Do it. If I don’t have your panties soaked by the time I’m through with you, then I haven’t done my job.”

“Crowley,” Gabriel moaned as he continued, fucking him with his tongue, kissing and sucking at his tight little entrance. It was when Crowley finally worked a finger inside of him, that Gabriel’s breath hitched and he came, right against the lace front of his panties, like Crowley had _wanted_.

Crowley stood up, wiping at his mouth before pulling Gabriel into another kiss and dragging him back over to the sofa. Gabriel would not have been able to make it on his own, fucked out and dizzy with having his arse eaten so thoroughly. Crowley arranged him over the arm of the sofa and set about grabbing the lubricant from the side table.

“Beautiful,” Crowley said, as he tugged the panties to the side again and began working lubed fingers into him. “I can’t believe you wore this just for me. I’m a damned lucky bastard.”

“I wanted you to have me like this,” Gabriel admitted. “I wanted you to like it.” He wanted Crowley to like _him_. He didn’t know what he’d do if Aziraphale and Crowley decided they were finished with him, decided they didn’t want him anymore. He knew he was the third wheel, however much Aziraphale kissed him and fucked him, however much Crowley held his hand and cuddled against him at night. 

“Oh, I do. I want it so badly,” Crowley said, unzipping and rubbing his cock against Gabriel’s hole. “That’s it, sweetheart. Ready for it?”

“Yes, yes. Please.”

Crowley pushed inside, slowly, letting Gabriel get used to the sensation of being filled. He’d never had anything up his arse before Aziraphale had broken him in months ago, with Crowley being the second and only other to have him. Aziraphale fucked him hard that first time, putting him on his hands and knees and barely giving him a moment to think between thrusts. Not that he’d needed any time to think. It had been something he’d wanted for so long.

Crowley, on the other hand, took his time, letting Gabriel feel each stroke, letting him feel him inside, giving short little thrusts followed by long, leisurely ones, constantly switching up the pace so that Gabriel never knew what was coming next.

He was still wet inside his panties, and he knew that Crowley meant for him to come a second time at least, to get himself wetter.

“How does it feel?” Crowley asked, shoving his dick in a particularly hard thrust to punctuate his question.

“Good, so good,” Gabriel answered to the sofa cushion beneath his cheek.

“Am I taking good care of your tight arse, sweetheart?”

“Crowley,” Gabriel whined. Crowley thrust against his prostate, bringing him close to orgasm.

“I think you like it when I talk like this,” Crowley continued. “So answer the question. How am I treating your sweet little hole?”

“It’s so good. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Crowley’s thrusts picked up their pace. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Please. Please make me come,” Gabriel begged. He wanted to come so bad. He wanted to be what Crowley wanted all the time, what Aziraphale desired always. He wanted them both so badly, and he wanted Crowley’s come in his arse, filling him up, claiming him, showing him how much he was wanted.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Crowley said. His cock, hard and thick, thrust again and again, never giving him a break, bringing him to the point of orgasm and then fucking him through it.

“Give it to me,” Gabriel gasped, his words barely more than air. “Give it all to me.”

He felt Crowley’s movements stutter, felt the heat of spunk coating his inner walls, felt Crowley pull out a few moments later. 

“Fucking lace and ruffles. You’ll be the death of me,” Crowley muttered, pulling Gabriel along to the shower.

Gabriel looked at his reflection in the mirror once they were in the bathroom, and he couldn’t keep himself from blushing from what he saw there.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Crowley said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “You look wrecked.”

“You really liked me--I mean--you liked me, how I looked tonight.”

“Always do,” Crowley said casually, kissing Gabriel’s shoulder. “Tonight was a special treat. Like I said, no complaints.”

“Do you, do you think Aziraphale would like me in this?”

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed, pressing a kiss against Gabriel’s back. “And I’d love to see it. Such a pretty picture. Now get in the shower before I make you come in your panties a third time.”

He gave Gabriel a sharp smack to one of his thighs, which made Gabriel turn around, ready to complain about being manhandled so much, but the look of adoration he saw on Crowley’s face made him stop short.

“Yeah, shower,” Gabriel said, kissing Crowley on the lips. “Let’s, let's do that.”


End file.
